


Merely an Offer

by TheSopherfly



Series: Solace [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Loki makes Bucky an offer, Loner Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Infinity War, WinterFrost - Freeform, mentions of dom/sub, references to violent tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/pseuds/TheSopherfly
Summary: Asgardians and Avengers alike have returned to the compound to prepare for the battle against Thanos. Bucky secludes himself in the garage, but to his dismay, Loki finds him - andwon't leave him alone.Loki makes Bucky an offer that might be mutually beneficial. If only Bucky weren't so stubborn.





	Merely an Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt-a-day fic, this one based on the prompt, "I cannot work with you staring at me all day."
> 
> Can be read as a standalone, but I will be adding a Part 2.

 

 

“I can’t work with you starin’ at me all day.”

Cold eyes met Bucky’s, and Bucky didn’t flinch on principle. He wasn’t going to let some demigod push him around, not when Loki was the one invading his space.

“Does this bother you?”

That tone was so fucking innocent, it made Bucky squirm.

“Yeah, it does.”

Bucky turned back to his work, kicking himself for responding. Negative attention was still attention. Better to pay no attention at all. _Ignore him and he’ll lose interest_. For some stupid reason, Bucky couldn't ignore him completely, not when the little imp was enjoying grinding his gears.

He breathed deeply, returning his attention to the convertible in front of him. By some miracle, when Bucky had asked to work on these (fuckin’ expensive) cars, Stark had said yes. And it helped. Engines, unlike everything else in this stupid world, made sense. Each piece had a place and a purpose. If something was broken, you fixed it, or you replaced it. Simple.

People weren’t simple. And that bothered Bucky, because right now, simple was the only thing he was really equipped to handle.

He turned back toward Loki and bristled, wiping his hands too hard on his spare towel.

“You’re still starin’.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help it. You fascinate me.”

“Fuckin’ perfect.” Bucky tossed the towel onto the floor. “Ain’t there someone else you could bother?”

Loki lowered his chin, his voice a whisper.

“Do you _really_ want me to go?”

Bucky growled deep in his throat, something anyone in their right mind would’ve taken as a threat. Loki smiled.

“That, Sergeant, is not an answer.”

“No. It ain’t.”

Bucky didn't have an answer. He wanted Loki to leave because he was damn irritating. But Bucky wasn’t sure he was up for being alone. He’d been alone for years. _So many years_. He still sought out solitude through sheer force of habit, and because everyone at the compound was so damn accommodating - too afraid to set him off, more like - they let him do it, even though it only made him feel more isolated in the end.

Loki uncrossed his legs, leaning forward with casual interest.

“My company displeases you, and yet you won’t ask me to leave.”

Bucky huffed, not quite a laugh but not quite a scoff. He reached down and grabbed the wax, opening up the container and setting it on top of the windshield. When he didn't say anything, Loki pressed further.

“Are you afraid to be alone with your own thoughts?”

“No.”

“You're lying.”

Bucky scowled at him.

“If you can tell that, why'd you ask?”

“One learns just as much from lies as one does from the truth.”

“That right?”

Taking the waxing sponge in his metal hand - he could give it just enough force that way - Bucky started in on the hood, working his way from the wipers down toward the headlights. He didn't mean to meet Loki’s eyes, but he glanced up at just the wrong moment, and that green was so brilliant and _cold_ , he couldn't bring himself to look away.

“Don't take it personal. Everyone pisses me off. It ain't just you.”

“Why is that, I wonder?”

Bucky wasn't about to go into detail on that. It was none of Loki’s business. He didn’t want to talk about it. He ignored the question, pulling a microfiber cloth out of his cleaning kit. Wiping the wax was as methodical as applying it, but it didn’t distract him nearly enough.

He was just so angry. At everything. At everyone. At the world, for putting him in this shitty position in the first place, and at himself for not being able to fuckin’ _cope_. Steve had assimilated so well, but no matter how hard he tried, Bucky couldn't. He was stuck.

“Why are you here, anyway?” Bucky asked when he’d finished, setting the cloth aside.

“I’ve already told you. You fascinate me.”

“No, not _here_. I mean on earth. With us.”

“I am here to fight. I understand the evil you face.”

Bucky grunted skeptically, and Loki’s gaze turned sharp.

“Thought maybe you’d be on the other side of all this,” Bucky said. “Thought you enjoyed chaos.”

“Oh, I do. But my chaos does not threaten the very fabric of reality.”

“D’you really expect me to believe that makes you any better than Thanos?”

“Yes.” Loki’s eyes flashed with anger, his lips curling back in a snarl. “I wished to _rule_ the world, never to destroy it. There is no sense in ruling over ashes.”

Bucky saw something flicker across his face - something like disappointment at not being understood. Loki’s anger melted quickly, and the demigod sat back, regaining his relaxed pose.

“What about you, James Buchanan Barnes? Why are _you_ here? Trying to wipe out the red in your ledger?”

Bucky clenched his jaw. He'd never wipe out all the red. It was impossible. But he could sure as hell try.

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Might I suggest an alternative?” He didn't say any more until Bucky looked up. “Perhaps solace might be superior to absolution.”

Bucky frowned.

“Solace?”

Loki stood slowly, and Bucky stilled, watching him, the look in green eyes setting his teeth on edge.

“Solace,” Loki repeated, the word smooth and _suggestive_. “Touch. Physical comfort.”

Loki moved toward him, his stance deliberately submissive. That tugged at some secret, dominant part of him, and Bucky felt a current of desire pulse through his veins.

_No_. Loki was an insolent, insufferable pain in the ass. Bucky wasn’t interested.

“What makes you think I’d want that with you?”

The air crackled with static, just waiting to ignite. Slender fingers brushed against Bucky’s prosthetic arm - and then there was electricity traveling through him, a single shock that left a metallic tang in his mouth. _What the hell was that?_

“I could give you relief like you've never felt.”

Loki whispered it in his ear, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Bucky’s skin, and Bucky couldn't deny how much that made him _want_. He held his breath, fighting to keep himself under control, because whether or not he wanted Loki, he refused to let the demigod see it.

“What's in it for you?”

“A partner who won't hesitate to put me in my place. By any means necessary.”

Loki’s words implied enough. He was looking for someone to dominate him. Someone to punish him. Someone with the nerve to challenge him and the strength to win.

Bucky closed his eyes. _Fuck_ , that turned him on. He had never allowed himself to consider a sexual outlet. He was afraid of hurting anyone who got that close. But Loki could handle him. Loki wasn't afraid of being hurt. The violence that HYDRA had bred into him - Loki _wanted_ it.

That thought was so arousing it made him dizzy, and Bucky had to take a deep breath to clear his head. He opened his eyes as Loki withdrew his hand.

“It is, of course, merely an offer.” A smirk crossed Loki’s face as he backed away. “I will give you time to consider.”

Loki disappeared so quickly, it had to have been magic. One second he was there, eyes practically sparkling with mischief, and the next, he was gone. Bucky wondered if maybe he'd dreamed the whole thing. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

No. Loki had touched him. Loki had whispered in his ear. Loki had turned him on with nothing more than a spark and a suggestion, and now Bucky couldn't get the idea out of his head. He couldn't believe he'd been so easily manipulated.

He couldn't believe he was still _hard_.

The worst part was, Bucky couldn’t tell whether or not it was a trick. Loki was a liar. A puppet-master. Loki liked to play with humans the way toddlers played with toys. This might just be a scheme meant to make Bucky squirm.

And it was working.

Bucky growled in frustration, putting the cap back on the wax and heading for the elevator. He just needed a few minutes. A quick shower - a very, _very_ cold one - and he could get back to work.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Look me up on tumblr to follow my fic-related progress. (sopherfly.tumblr.com)


End file.
